karmanetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Glaard the Goblin King
Glaard the Goblin King is the exceptional king of goblins. Legend has it that Glaard is a unique birth, one that comes once a millennium. Though abandoned soon after birth in a deep, dark ravine, Glaard showed great talents. His strength dwarfed that of an orc's and his life force surpassed even spirits. Glaard's malice took root within the fortress like ravine and he sought to destroy others. Applying his incredible intelligence and power to unite the goblin's, Glaard's malicious conquest began. Slaughtering indiscriminately, he spread terror among other races far and wide, whilst bringing large hordes of wealth to the goblin race. Many rare and powerful pieces of equipment has come to be in his possession throughout the years, luring many to challenge him. Renowned warriors one after the other attempted to slay the despicable Goblin King, though they were all unsuccessful in their attempts, except one. Many centuries ago, a Hero lead the human armies to the vicinity of the unified goblin tribes. In the dead of the night before dawn broke, the Hero caught the near immortal Goblin King off guard. The Hero slashed Glaard's right eye and cut the King's left foot, nearly overwhelming the powerful Glaard. However, while the Hero moved in to cut down Glaard, a hail of arrows rained down upon the Hero and the Goblin King. The impatient and greedy humans intervened on the fight as an opportunity to take out both the Hero, rising in fame and influence, and the problematic Goblin King. The Hero was hit and wounded by the arrows of allies and the cries of the humans woke the sleeping Goblins. A large battle broke out between the humans and the goblins and in the confusion that ensued, the Goblin King took the chance to grab the wounded Hero by the shoulder and stab them with his prized great sword. In the battle, the humans overwhelmed the goblins who were caught off guard and decimated their numbers. Aiding the wounded Goblin King a handful of goblins escaped the battle. They fled to the deep, dark ravine that started the Goblin King's evil ambitions. To this day, that is where the Goblin King remains. Description Glaard the Goblin King is a zombie type boss monster with incredible health and damage. Glaard is among the most powerful boss monsters in Aincraft as of 5.0 and the rare equipment the boss drops are highly sought after. Location Glaard the Goblin King will spawn at the final cave at the end of the Goblin Kings Ravine Raid Dungeon. Skills Glaard the Goblin King is an exceptionally powerful boss with high damage and health. It is recommended to fight with extreme caution at the beginning with hit and run tactics. Passive At 80% HP or above, Glaard's regular attacks will 2,300 damage. At 80% to 50% health, regular attacks will deal 2,160 damage and slightly more horizontal and vertical knockback, and at 50% to 30% health, attacks will deal 1,930 damage and more knockback. When Glaard's health is below 30%, regular attacks will deal 1,660 damage and AOE poison and confusion for 10 seconds and 20 seconds respectively. Glaard also may chain a follow up attack. When Glaard is above 60% health, there is a chance that a follow up charge attack will occur. The charge will deal 1,900 damage and high vertical and horizontal knockback. At 60% to 30% HP, Glaard may follow an attack with a powerful leaping attack that does 2,361 damage in a 3 block radius. When Glaard is below 30% HP, attacks may be followed by a quick leap dealing 1,361 damage followed by the powerful leaping attack on a random target. At 60% Health Glaard will become slightly faster. At 30% Health Glaard will become significantly faster and deal slightly more damage on regular attacks. Poisonous Breath Glaard will slow down before emitting a wide spreading green particle that reaches out 9 blocks. Targets caught in this breath attack will suffer 2,000 100% armor penetrating damage and severe poison and confusion for 15 seconds. If you see green particles being emitted, make sure to flee from Glaard rather than dodging left or right as he may turn while using his breath attack. Destructive Pound A sudden jump that causes wide-spread aoe upon landing. Mossy Cobblestone will erupt in a circular fashion from the landing zone and will expand to 7 blocks in size. Any targets hit by this skill will suffer 3,800 damage and slowness II and confusion for 20 seconds. When Glaard jumps, you have around 2.5 seconds to get away from Glaard before the AOE skill activates. Strategy Strategies or guides on how to defeat Glaard will be listed here. It is recommended that a party of at least 3 players level 75 or higher attempt this Raid. Drops Notes The Goblin King's Crown and Yang are incredibly valuable due to their low drop rates and the difficulty of the boss. Bosses Category:Raid Category:Bosses